Memories Which Aren't Forgotten
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: Asuka, the small Japanese girl with an eidetic memory, the large cabin in the middle of nowhere in Georgia in America where her parents sent her had never looked so appealing until the Walkers took over. Her soft spot for protecting children has left her the only protector, that is until Daryl and his group show up and try to help. M for fluff & bad language. Lots of that. DarylxOc
1. Miss China

**Yeah okay, ANOTHER Daryl and OC Walking Dead fic**

**Yeah I can't help it  
He's just so pretty  
I'll still carry on my other one too but idk. My boyfriend gave me this idea (and he still claims he's not gay. Bless him.)**

**It's really quiet AU but y'know. Set just after Hershels farm just so you know.**

**Enjoy and review. **

Asuka heard the group of people before she saw them, it was the wailing which caught her off guard. She wasn't sure if she should lower the gun or begin to fire straight away.

"Mama," she heard Chris ask. A frown plastered over his seven year old face as the wailing from outside seemed to have woken him.

"It's alright baby," she tried to sooth him. Not taking her eyes off the gate which stood at the edge of the perimeter. "Go back to you bed. I'll be in to tuck you in a bit."

She faintly heard his footsteps fade away and the door shut softly, her senses trained on making sure that he was safe before she returned to keeping her eyes on the gate.

"Stay where you are," she screamed. Hearing the wailing cease as they heard her. She could see their silhouettes in the faint glow of the morning sun as they froze in front of the gate.

"We just want to talk," she heard someone with a Southern accent yell. A malicious laugh escaping from Asuka's lips before she could stop herself.

"Yeah, well let's try talking like this for now. And don't even think of slipping through that gate there are mines everywhere and I will blow your legs off. Start firing and I'll put the electric fence on and shoot you back." The silence which hung in the air made Asuka smile slightly. The fact that there was no reply from them straight away meant that they were scared, which meant that she had a better chance of getting them to leave.

"There are walkers out here. We just need to talk. Please, my son – he's just a kid. We've just escaped a heard." The same man yelled out making Asuka's heart drop.

A kid. She couldn't leave a kid out of there, which was why the house was primarily populated by kids.

"You drop your fucking guns next to the fence and walk to the middle of the field. Shut the gate behind you." Asuka yelled, flicking a switch on the board above her head to turn the land mines off. Her heart plummeting as she clung to the gun with a death grip as she swung her over the edge of the window. Jumping onto the tree before shimmying down, smiling as she felt her feet hit the grass. Not wanting to trudge down the stairs and bother about worrying the children.

Daryl was not happy about leaving all of his weapons by the wall at all. But he did what Rick told him too, and if Rick seemed to trust the girl with the Brooklyn accent then so did he. Although a larger part of Daryl suspected that Rick was now just desperate.

"This is a bad idea," he heard Carol whisper to his right as she pulled herself closer to him. And it took everything Daryl had right there and then to not tell her to go away. Ever since he saved her from Hershels she always seemed to rely on him for support.

"Is the best damn idea we got," Daryl growled in response, watching as the lithe girl jumped from the tree and he was surprised at the woman in front of him.

She was short, at the most five foot five, and she had black hair which looked as if it had been hacked at recently with a knife. She looked surprisingly clean, the cleanest Daryl – or any of the group had seen – since the outbreak started. From the soft glow of the sun which was rising in the sky, you could see that even though the Georgia sun had been relentless so far her skin was pale white.

"Thank you," Rick said honestly, edging forwards with his hand outstretched.

"Any of you bitten?" she asked. Slipping her gun into her waistband as she surveyed the group. Her eyes sticking on Carl.

"No. We're all clean here," Lori spoke up.

Daryl instead kept his eyes trained on the girl, as she kept her hand balanced on the gun.

"I'll assume y'all want to stay," she drawled, the accent looking weird on her Asian frame. Speaking up again before Rick could open his mouth, a growl escaping her lips. "Stay in the place _I _made safe for my kids. The place that _I_ worked my ass off and lost people on. And you think I'll let you stay because you're lost and you have a kid?" Her tone making the hairs on the back of Daryls neck stand on edge.

"Calm down China girl," he began with a frown, but Asuka cut over him.

"I'm Japanese."

"You're house is big enough," Rick spoke up, trying to keep his tone platonic. "We can work our keep and as soon as we can we'll be out of your way. Please." He said when he realised that her expression hadn't changed at all and Daryl felt an irrelevant surge of longing to know this girl who wouldn't be swayed when it came to protect her own.

"It's my wife," Rick continued. "She's pregnant."

Daryl watched several emotions play across the girls face, the first was obvious annoyance and then worry but then it reverted back to annoyance as she beckoned for them to follow her as she walked into the mammoth house.

"If you try anything I will kill you. Just to make that clear," she said over her shoulder. "And you," she pointed at Daryl over her shoulder. "Put the knife you have in your pocket on the side. I am not blind or stupid." Which made Daryl smirk as he pulled it from his waist band.

"My names Asuka, and what I say you do," she waved her hand to dismiss all other sounds which they were making behind her. "I do not care about your names until the morning. You can make yourself comfortable down here. Sleep well." She muttered, leaping up the stairs two at a time. Leaving the group bemused and worried behind her.

**What do you guys think?**

**Anything you want to see expanded?**

**Review :} **


	2. Past Tales

**Yeah okay, ANOTHER Daryl and OC Walking Dead fic**

**Disclaimer: Yes sadly I only own my OC's although I am working on most of the other cast...**

**It's really quiet AU but y'know. Set just after Hershels farm just so you know.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Asuka didn't know what she was doing, or why she'd even let the mismatched group of survivors in. There were ten of them all together, all of them lying in a group in the centre of the room. Excluding the one man who tried to keep the knife on him the previous night, she noted. Instead he was on the other side of the room, propped up against the wall.

"Tea is almost ready," Asuka said loud enough to wake everyone before she sauntered into the kitchen, pouring the hot water into the collection of mismatched cups. Slowly walking back into the front room with the tray in her arms, balancing it precariously before she sat down on the tatty red chair so she was facing the other group.

"Thank you," the guy who she spoke to last night said with a voice still husky with sleep as everyone righted themselves.

Asuka waved her hand dismissively at all their murmured thank yous as the cups got passed about.

"Thank you so much for letting us in last night," the woman who was sitting next to Rick said to her. A false smile plastered over her face as she tried to stare at her.

"Don't worry. Not like I could have left you outside. Not with a kid anyway," Asuka said, smiling slightly at the small boy who returned it nervously.

"My names Asuka," she said, listening politely as the introductions were returned. Despite herself she found herself trying to remember their names. Enjoying the adult conversation more than she knew she should be.

"How many of you are here?" Rick asked, leaning back in his seat as he put the cup down.

"There's four of us. Me and my kids," she said, shaking her head to stop the loose strands of black hair from falling into her eyes.

"Your kids?" Carol asked, piping up from the corner of the room.

"No," she said, absent mindedly picking at the wool of her black cardigan. "Me and my friend Orie, we were in a bar about an hour away when it all kicked off. We ran into the streets and on our way back I suppose we _collected_ these kids. Found them lost in the streets and couldn't leave them."

"Where is Orie now?" Rick asked seriously.

"CDC, went to try and help. He's a genius in his own right," Asuka smiled again, before letting it slide off her face as she looked at the new group in front of her.

"The CDC, it's gone," Rick tried to say as softly as he could. Petrified of the possibility that Asuka wasn't going to let them stay at all, but he couldn't not tell her.

"Oh," Asuka shrugged, stretching back in her chair. "Well then he's obviously found something. He wouldn't die and just leave us here." She stood up, not meeting anyones eyes as she walked back into the kitchen. "Breakfast is in about an hour and a half. We have hot water here, enough for you to have about ten minutes each. I'll try and sort out some fresh clothes."

An hour later and Asuka was already in the kitchen, smiling down at the children which had become like family to her. Chris was happily sitting on the floor, scribbling out pictures into the notebook in front of him. Both Layla and Fai were giggling in the corner, brushing each other's hair as if the three year age gap didn't matter to them.

"Hi," Asuka heard a soft voice say in the doorway. As she spun around she saw it was the girl introduced to her as Beth.

Asuka hadn't really noticed how young she looked, although it was impossible with the amount of grime coating her before. But now she'd had her shower you could see the innocent features.

"Hi," she replied sharply, smiling down at the children.

"Thank you, for doing this." She carried on, her voice reminding her of the way Fai speaks.

"I wouldn't be a human if I'd just left you guys outside. I just got to be sure I trust you before anything else." Asuka said, hunching over the fresh bread in front of her.

"You just have to protect your kids. I'd do the same." She nodded calmly. "I suppose I'm just lucky I still got family left."

There was a heavy silence in the air until Beth spoke up again. "What are you doing all the way in Georgia anyway? You sound like you're from Brooklyn."

"I was born in Japan, my parents realised I was different and sent me on advanced placement in America which was where I met Orie. I have an eidetic memory, which means everything I see I'll remember. I rebelled, we spent a year in Brooklyn which is where I picked up the accent from. I pick up accents too quickly. " Asuka said, carrying on preparing food, realising that now she was talking about herself, she couldn't stop. Everything she'd seen and remembered was piling up inside of her, and there were only kids around her. "I was in Japan when the Tsunami hit, it killed my parents. I had money and brought this place and added to it. Safe to every natural disaster in the world. And apparently zombies." She smirked slightly, picking the plates of sandwiches, smiling at the children as they followed her into the dining room.

"I'm sorry," Beth said following her into the room and sitting down opposite her.

**What do you guys think?**

**Anything you want to see expanded?**

**Review :} **


	3. Cold air

**Yeah okay, ANOTHER Daryl and OC Walking Dead fic**

**Disclaimer: Yes sadly I only own my OC's although I am working on most of the other cast...**

**It's really quiet AU but y'know. Set just after Hershels farm just so you know.**

**Cheeky little tester of what Daryl and Asukas relationship is like. **

**Enjoy and review.**

Daryl padded out onto the porch, the whole day being a blur of warm water and fresh food and the cold air felt good on his skin. As he leaned against the wooden beams which were outside the house he heard frustrated growls from the other side of the wall and as curiosity got the better of him he jumped off the porch.

"What are yo' trying to do?" Daryl couldn't help but to smile as he saw the petite girl hunched cover what he assumed were supposed to be snares.

"What does it look like," she growled, throwing the half assed put together snare on the ground, leaning back on the ground.

"You never done nothin' like that before?" He cocked an eyebrow, picking up the snare as he began to deftly put it together.

"I've read about it."

"You can't do somethin' like that by readin' about it." Daryl cocked an eyebrow.

"You can," she snorted indignantly, pulling herself to her feet. "You're Daryl right?" she asked.

Daryl grunted and was pleased to see that Asuka, didn't see that as a queue to be dismissed. Instead she rocked on her heels and pushed her shaggy black hair behind her ears.

"Is it bad out there," she said, biting down on her lip.

"Ain't you guna ask Rick 'bout things like that," Daryl asked, perplexed on why she was asking him.

"Rick will tell me what I want to hear. Too scared I'll throw his wife out." She in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Daryl grunted again in response and watched as she picked up another snare. Wringing it in her hands, before glaring at him. The sudden change of emotion on her face startling Daryl.

"I can fucking do it," she growled, leaning to snatch it out of his hands as he walked away.

**What do you guys think?**

**Anything you want to see expanded?**

**Review :} **


	4. Over Excited

**Yeah okay, ANOTHER Daryl and OC Walking Dead fic**

**Disclaimer: Yes sadly I only own my OC's although I am working on most of the other cast...**

**It's really quiet AU but y'know. Set just after Hershels farm just so you know.**

**Some people wanted to know how to pronounce her name it's pretty much how it's read As-u-ca**

**Enjoy and review (please)**

Daryl wasn't sure why the whole of their group were summoned into the front room. But for once he was comforted to see Carl sitting securely between his parents. Primarily because he knew that what was set to occur was a discussion and that if there were anything bad to be said that Carl wouldn't be in the room.

Vaguely overhead he could hear the padded footsteps of what he was sure was Asuka from the way they flittered from room to room.

"Guys," Rick said, pulling Daryl out of his revere. "I need to make sure we are all the same page. Do we all want to stay here?"

Daryl grunted as a response, confused as to why Rick would even ask such a stupid question. It seemed as if for once most of the group were on his wavelength as no one declared that they wanted to leave.

"I just wanted to make sure," Rick said quietly. Heavy tension hanging in the air, so palpable that even Daryl felt sick to the pit of his stomach because of it.

He jerked his head up as he heard the heavy wooden door open and stared at Asuka as she walked inside. Her shaggy black hair hung around her face with water, droplets every now and again sliding down her neck and Daryl wanted nothing more than to know how it tasted. She was dressed in a tight black vest top and black silk basketball shorts which stopped at her knees. Her face was warped into an expression of apprehension as she slipped inside, perching on the edge of the table. Daryl watched as she took a deep breath. Obviously unhappy with all of the attention which she was getting and yet when she spoke you saw no hint of that in her Brooklyn voice.

"Did y'all decide if you want to stay?" she shrugged. Daryl trying desperately to meet her eyes, finding the shy yet cocky at the same time woman in front of him interesting.

"We want to Asuka," Rick said, staring plainly at her as she leaned back, a sigh of relief escaping her.

"Okay," she smirked, her eyes looking more alive now. "There as rules though," she said again, keeping her eyes on the ground. "I'm in charge overall, and no one goes into the attic without my permission. That's my room. The kids are mine, and if I say they can do something they do it regardless of what you let your child do." Her gaze lifted off the floor as she looked over Rick and Lori coolly. "And I will ramble. I have... well what is fundamentally a photographic memory. Even though there has been no recorded proof that there is actually such a thing as a photographic memory," her voice got more excited as she spoke, her hands waving around in an overdramatic gestures and Daryl could feel a smirk tugging at the edge of his. That was until you could literally see her mind reel itself in, it was as if she was trying to shrink away from everyone in the room. "It's just to do with the way the brain works," she finished lamely.

**Short but I'd love some reviews ;D**


	5. Girly World

**Yeah okay, ANOTHER Daryl and OC Walking Dead fic**

**Disclaimer: Yes sadly I only own my OC's although I am working on most of the other cast...**

**It's really quiet AU but y'know. Set just after Hershels farm just so you know.**

**Some people wanted to know how to pronounce her name it's pretty much how it's read As-u-ca**

**Enjoy and review (please)**

Asuka wasn't sure how she allowed herself to be roped into the party. But none the less she found herself in the smallest room of the mammoth house which she'd claimed as her wardrobe with the other women so she plastered a smile on her face and flicked the light switch on.

"Are you sure we can use this much power?" she heard Carol asked nervously behind her as all the other women oohed at the sight of so many clothes and makeup.

Asuka shrugged as she smiled softly at Carol. "Before all this I was scared of a lot of things, and one of them was the Government. I'd read too many conspiracy stories to think otherwise which was one of the reasons I brought this place, it was out of the way and easy to make self sufficient. There's no point worrying about tomorrow in this world," she said more to herself than to Carol as she walked into the room, flitting her hands over the fabrics which hung on the hangers.

"It's up you to guys on what you wear, and feel free to use the makeup," she said quietly. Turning so she was facing the hangers as she searched for the only thing she wanted to wear.

After a while of desperately searching she realised that Carol wasn't beside the other women which were scrambling to look at all the other clothes and she noticed her sitting awkwardly on the other side of the room on the chair.

Asuka plucked the ivory dress off the hanger and walked over to her, holding the bundle of fabric over to her.

"This would look nice on you," she said softly, watching as Carol took the dress into her hands looking at it with admiration.

"This is beautiful," Carol said quietly. "My husband would have never let me wear anything like this."

"Not his house," Asuka tried to grin as she watched Carol hold the dress up.

"Thank you," she said earnestly, making Asuka squirm where she stood. "I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't help but to look at those pictures." Carol nodded towards the small pictures which cluttered the top of the large silver framed mirror. "That baby is very beautiful."

"Yeah," Asuka said, feeling the dredges of the tears prick her eyes before she blinked them away. "She was." Before she turned in her heel and left Carol to get changed as she watched the other women throw the dresses on. The room full of overexcited thanks from everyone as they god changed.

Asuka plucked the dress up from the floor that she was looking for, it was the only thing which she'd gone out of her way to bring back from Japan after the tsunami. The only thing which her grandma had ever made for her the day she graduated, and every time she want back, she made it bigger so it would always fit.

It fell to just above her knees as she put it on, the black tutu at the bottom sticking out ever so slightly as she made sure that the oversized black and red bow was in the middle of her back as she tied the black pieces of string with the shining red balls on the end together to make sure that the kimono wouldn't open. She glanced at herself in the mirror and lightly ran her fingers over the black, white and red cherry blossom print which covered the top half of her dress as the dangling arms on the dress fell to her knees. She slid the large red and black bow into her hair as she turned around to face Beth who she could see standing behind her in the reflection.

"Wow," she smiled. Asuka grinning back as she sat down in front of the mirror beside Beth to begin her makeup.

"You look lovely," Beth said as she played with the bright blue hem of the silk dress as she crossed her legs.

"So do you," Asuka smiled back, gliding the eyeliner tip over her eyelid in a swooping motion.

"But you look like a Japanese princess," Beth smiled, applying makeup of her own.

Daryl would be lying if he said he saw the point in having a party, but as the rest of the group seemed happy with it he knew it would be pointless trying to get out of it. If anything he was looking forwards to the alcohol.

That was until he saw the women walk down the stairs.

He was already intrigued by Asuka, for someone so smart he knew she'd noticed the way that most of the group treated him – as if he was dangerous – but none the less she made more of an effort to talk to him than most of the group had.

And looking at her now, it was hard to imagine why. Because not only was she smart – she was beautiful.

As soon as those thoughts were verbalised in his head he tried to shake them out immediately, it's not as if thinking like that would get him anywhere. A college girl like that would be more likely to chase after Hershal then him. He tried to rationalise, ignoring that niggling _what if_ in the back of his head.

"So yeah," Asuka said, pulling Daryl back to the real world as she gestured nervously towards the drinks. "Enjoy yourself."

Daryl sauntered forwards after the madness over the drinks had moved to another part of the room as he picked up a bottle of whiskey. Tapping his feet to the beat as he heard Nirvana play quietly though the speakers as he turned his head. Finding Asuka located away from all the people with a bottle of what looked suspiciously like White Rum to him before he was pulled into a conversation with Rick.

Rick had easily been talking to Daryl for half an hour, the absence of steady liquor making it all go straight to his head as the ex cop talked and talked. Until Daryl very bluntly stood up, still clutching to the bottle in his hands as he paced outside.

"Hope I'm not disturbin' nothin'," Daryl said as he noticed Asuka who was lying on the ground, a cigarette in her mouth and the now half empty bottle of rum by her side as Daryl walked over.

"Not at all," she mumbled. "I hate these things," she chuckled, pulling the cigarette out of her mouth as she held the packet out to Daryl as he watched her silently as she spoke, taking his own cigarette. "But when I'm drunk I crave them. Oops," she smiled, flicking the cigarette away, lighting another one almost immediately. "I shouldn't admit to being drunk should I? It's still early."

"You're doin' better then most of dem in there," Daryl tried to say kindly as he took a drag of his own cigarette before washing the taste down with whiskey.

"Great," he could hear her mumble, and he could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"They don't like me," she spoke up, her voice so emotionless it made Daryls heart jump.

"They dun like me either," he tried to comfort her awkwardly.

"I don't know why," Asuka said plainly. "I like you."

Daryl searched his mind for something could reply, but after a while of coming up blank he just decided to say nothing at all.

"Want to look at the stars with me?" Asuka asked, breaking the silence as she turned her head so she could look at him. "I'll teach you the names."

And without further prompt Daryl found himself lying on the dewy grass next to Asuka.

**Short but I'd love some reviews ;D**


	6. I am so sorry I love all your faces

Hello my beautiful and wonderful readers, this is an apology note

I know some of you will probably understand;

I've just started a new school, and a new job. And at the moment I'm just trying to find a balance in my life I suppose.

So this doesn't mean that I am never ever going to update this story again, much to the contrary I am probably going to update as soon as I can, but yeah.

I'd love for you to let me know what you want to see go on in this story/if you even _want_ me to update this story. Or anything else you want to say.

I'm so sorry

I love all your faces

You're perfect.

So sorry

Awkwardimagination xox


End file.
